


Forbidden Fruit of Love

by Cheveyo (Miakoda)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, M/M, Mpreg, Smut, slightly OOC!Grimmjow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 04:46:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14585256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miakoda/pseuds/Cheveyo
Summary: There always seems to be something beautiful and rewarding in that what should be forbidden.Hungering for a forbidden fruit that would, in hindsight, only bring pain and misery upon those who seek after it.And yet they could not keep themselves from falling.With retribution yet to come for their shared mistake. Their forbidden love.





	Forbidden Fruit of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for liking my previous work! I didn't count on getting so many kudos for my first piece. And while I should of have been studying I couldn't get this particular idea out of my head. So, here is my second story! I hope you enjoy it just as much!
> 
> Warnings: This one differs in style from my previous story and I tried to heed the feedback I had received from you. But once again, it is not beta-read, (and finding your own mistakes even while actively searching for them is harder then one might think), so there still might be grammatical errors or incorrect uses of English expressions (as English isn't my mother language).  
> Also, M!Preg, so if it isn't your kind of thing then don't read it.

There always seems to be something beautiful and rewarding in that what should be forbidden.

Why else would so many people fall for the temptation of possessing something that is otherwise denied to them?

Hungering for a forbidden fruit that would, in hindsight, only bring pain and misery upon those who seek after it.

So why? Why do they still try to reach for it? Why would they risk their established and comfortable lives for something that could turn it all over?

Maybe, because people have this urge for seeking the thrill that this sinful want for the forbidden would bring alongside with obtaining it. Secretly hoping to find an escape from a mundane life. 

Or maybe, it is the only way they saw to come forward in life, faster, better and oh so much easier than the normal one filled with so much hard work and no benefits at all.

Or maybe, in their case, life altogether was just so fucked up for creating this metaphorical forbidden fruit of Eden for them, only because they found themselves on opposite sides of the war. Because of how nearly all of Soul Society defines the natural relationship between both of their worlds as to that of mortal enemies.

 

Soul Reaper and Hollow.

Two ends of the same spectrum.

The one guides and protects, creating possibilities for a new life.

The other hunts and feasts, destruction seemingly the only thing they knew.

 

But it was not as black and white as most depicted it to be.

And the two of them were the best examples for those many shades of grey that were in-between those two spirit races.

A Soul Reaper, tainted with the powers of a Hollow and yet fighting for the greater good.

And an Arrancar, a hollow with Soul Reaper powers, who had shown on a few occasions that he did have a sense of morality.

 

But despite their similarities in nature, it was still seen as an act of high treason, if one were to fraternize with the enemy.

 

And yet...

 

And yet they could not keep themselves from falling.

They tried, with all their might, not to. Gods, did they try.

They did not allow their eyes to follow the other’s every movement, always trying to avoid the other’s possibly just as heated gaze.

 

And yet...

When they did get a small taste of this sweet fruit of paradise, and only by accident, they started falling faster than they would have liked.

 

And how could they have stopped, when letting themselves get lost in their deepest wishes and desires felt so good? So right?!

 

This was the question, which Ichigo found himself asking multiple times over and over again while moaning loudly into the darkness of his room. His whole body was rocking with every move performed onto him by that powerful and sinful body belonging to the other man, who was currently pressed up against his back; driving his thick cock, that was buried so deep inside of him that he could nearly taste, if possible even deeper.

Silently screaming at the small bursts of euphoria he felt at every roll of those cut hips - hitting his prostate nearly every time - Ichigo spread his legs a little wider on top of the rumbled white bed sheets, allowing himself to take his lover’s thick member even better and deeper.

 

Feeling that he was not close enough to the other’s heated and muscular body, he pushed his upper body up and back flush against the other’s, while pressing one hand against the wall and using it as a support.

Lifting his other arm up and behind him, wrapping it around a sturdy neck, and burying his hand and fingers into a mob of messy baby blue hair, he pulled his lover’s head closer to his.

Sighing in pleasure, as the thrusts became slower but therefore longer and harder, Ichigo moaned at the added pleasurable feeling of a hot mouth and sharp canines nibbling at his neck, playfully biting him over an already established bite mark that claimed him as the other’s mate.

After letting the other indulge himself for a few more moments, Ichigo then turned his head to try and seek the other’s piercing cyan blue gaze with his own hazelnut brown ones.

 

Grimmjow growled, deep and guttural just like the wild panther he is inside. Lust and want cursed through his body as he pounded, with a slow and sensual rhythm, into the all too willing body of his younger lover.

Never would he have thought that he would ever have the beautiful Soul Reaper like this. Willing, spread open and moaning for him. 

 _Only him_.

No one else will ever see the ginger-haired Soul Reaper like this, except for him.

With that thought in mind, Grimmjow wrapped one hand around Ichigo's throat, tilting his head back even more to claim those luscious lips as his own once more, never faltering in his thrusts.

Ichigo moaned wantonly, body arching up against Grimmjow’s even more so, hips bucking against his to take all of him in.

 

Grimmjow growled lowly into the kiss. They had been going at it for nearly an hour now, as Grimmjow wanted to drag it out as long as possible.

But they were so close now and it wouldn’t take much more to bring the two of them over the edge and into the sweet oblivion that was the climax of breathtaking lovemaking.

And when it finally did crash upon them like a thick wave of white-hot pleasure, it was with Ichigo moaning Grimmjow’s name loudly against the other man’s lips and coming over the white sheets of his bed. 

Grimmjow released only a couple of thrusts after Ichigo, coming deep inside his lover and groaning against his lover’s lips, as the ginger did only a few moments prior.

 

Panting against each other’s kiss-bruised lips but still very much staying plastered against each other, not wanting to move away from their lover and remain positioned like that for a few more minutes, the two slowly started to come down from their high.

Grimmjow grinned against Ichigo’s soft lips and gazed into those deep hazelnut brown eyes of his beautiful berry with every raw emotion he felt towards the other man.

 

He was once again made aware of how lucky he was with having this amazing young man in his arms.

This beautiful and powerful young man that could beat his ass on a regular basis, and who yet willingly put up with his shit.

He appreciated that.

He really did.

He was an ass most of the time, but Ichigo didn't hesitate to stand up to him. And he accepted Grimmjow like he was - brash, arrogant, always seeking a good fight (which Ichigo happily delivered from time to time) and overall not really being the friendliest person in the three worlds.

Especially compared to his (pathetic) human friends.

But in the end, Ichigo still did choose him, and that made Grimmjow unbelievably happy.

 

So yes, it is only when he was with Ichigo that he allowed himself to mellow down, to let himself be tamed with just a glance of those warm brown eyes. But with the kind of reward he received - namely Ichigo being his lover - who could blame him?

And it was not that often that he could steal himself away from Las Noches to the world of the living and have his wicked way with the pretty Substitute Soul Reaper.

So, sue him for trying to get the most out of it.

 

So, while he still had Ichigo like this, still very much pressed up against him, and seeking even more skin-contact, warmth and affection from him, he gladly returned the sentiment by pulling him closer.

For he did not want to let go of his younger lover.

Not yet.

He did, not yet, want to go back to that dreadful and bleak place, where his berry wasn’t with him.

 

Moving his other hand, that had been gripping Ichigo’s hip, Grimmjow placed his hand possessively of the other’s stomach and searched for that small spark of reiatsu.

Smiling when he found it, Grimmjow allowed himself to just take it all in. 

Basking in Ichigo’s warmth, in the velvety heat that was still enveloped around his spent member.

His smaller body pressed up against his, fitting so perfectly against his own.

 

Ichigo smiled softly back against his lips. Letting go of the wall, he placed his arm and hand above Grimmjow’s own that was currently wrapped around his midriff, interlacing their fingers together over his stomach.

 

Starting to leave small kisses down his ginger lover’s temple and neck, Grimmjow could not help but note how even their reiatsu seemed to wind around each other in a perfect embrace, enveloping them in a warm and safe cocoon.

Protecting what they shared together.

 

But then there was that little and soft pulse of reiatsu which was created between them, leaving a bittersweet taste in his mouth.

His grip around Ichigo’s waist tightened and he opted to nudge his face into the soft curve of Ichigo’s neck as the by now familiar heavy feeling settled in his stomach.

Both of them sighed heavily at what this reminder implicated for them.

 

They did not know. They did not _know_ it was possible.

And now they had worsened their current situation even further.

Had they known that this would happen, that it was _possible_ , then they would of have been more careful.

 

They would not of have stopped themselves from being with the other, mind you.

After all, this-this relationship, this _love_ -, which the two of them have for each other, was _real_ and too good to just let it go.

They could not have kept away from the other for long, even if they had tried even more so than they already did.

 

And now, as if it wasn’t already bad enough that the two of them, a Soul Reaper and an Arrancar, went behind their respective world’s backs by being together like they are now - entwined and joined in the most intimate kind of ways possible - they now even brought an innocent life into the ongoing and ever approaching war that raged between their worlds.

Putting not only their lives on the line but also that of the growing one inside Ichigo’s belly.

 

Sighing heavily, Ichigo nuzzled his cheek against his lover’s messy blue hair, his throat slowly closing up.

It was especially hard on his young mind. He was already bearing so many responsibilities on his shoulders, as a son, as an older brother, as a friend, as Soul Reaper and Visored. He took them all in stride. 

But this?  This scared him more than anything ever had. He was afraid. So very much afraid. For his life, and of course Grimmjow's. But most of all for their little spark.

No one would accept them. 

Not Soul Society. 

Not Hueco Mundo. (Not with Aizen currently ruling over the dangerous barren land. The evil overlord would surely profit from their situation and use them as leverage, or even as a weapon against Soul Societies and his friends and family. He won't allow Aizen to put them in even more danger just because of him. Even if they were to turn on him once they found out about this. He would still try to protect them.) 

Nor Earth, the realm of the living, caught in-between the other two warring worlds.

 

Noting how his lover was close to a meltdown, Grimmjow slowly pulled away and out of him, and carefully manoeuvred them into a side-ways lying position, facing each other and with their legs entangled.

Drawing his lover close, Grimmjow started rubbing his hands up and down Ichigo’s soft sides and over his still small and nearly unnoticeable belly bump. He started purring softly against Ichigo’s temple as a means of calming him down.

The Arrancar wished he could protect them. But he's rational enough to know that he won't stand a chance against the whole of Soul Society and Las Noches. 

So, to make up for his inability to fully protect his newfound family, he could only offer his pregnant mate the comfort and safety he needed. Holding him close in his arms when they were alone and safe from the outside world.

 

Ichigo smiled at the _nearly_ silent act of reassurance from Grimmjow. The other never was one for words. With him, it was more about actions and mannerism. But this is just one of the many things he loved about the Arrancar.

That despite his wild nature, specifically that of a giant black and white panther-hollow (his very own panther), he was able to show his softer sides in moments like these.

If you would have told him only a few months ago, that Grimmjow was able to be like this with him, then he would have punched you and laughed right into your face afterwards.

Grimmjow? Snuggling up against him and even purring like an overgrown humanoid cat? No way in hell.

 

And yet, here they were.

A near perfect family picture, if it wasn't for who they were. 

 

In another world, where their coupling wouldn't bring any consequences with it, Ichigo would have been just all too happy for this miracle to happen. 

And he knew Grimmjow would have been too. He may not say it, but Ichigo had seen the initial pride he gave off when seeing his slowly growing belly or upon feeling their little spark before it disappeared just as fast when he remembered the consequences. 

The kind of pride only a father could possess.

 

But despite Grimmjow's efforts, it didn't really help in cheering him up.

Because the dark and depressing reality still rested heavy in between them, quietly slumbering but ever so slowly and surely growing.

They did not tell each other that it was going to be fine.

Because they knew it won’t be.

Not with who they were.

It just wasn’t meant to be, even if they deeply wished for it to be.

But in the eyes of their different worlds, they were supposed to be sworn enemies, doomed to fight against each other for all eternity.

Or at least they should be.

 

For they desired to be something different. To be something forbidden.

And as soon as they took that one first bite out of that forbidden fruit, their downfall came crashing down on them in the form of a miracle that would never be accepted in their worlds.

 

And even if their decision may cause for pain and sorrow to befall upon them, they did not regret it; and they did not stop from loving each other.

Not yet knowing at this point, that the retribution of their shared mistake, for their crimes against Soul Society and Hueco Mundo, would lead to a very painful and heartbreaking demise to not only to the two sinners but also to that of both of their worlds.

 

But for now...

 

....As hazelnut brown eyes brimming with unshed tears - bravely trying to hold them back, but not really succeeding with it - looked into those softly glowing, piercing, cyan blue ones that looked at him with their own deep sadness.

 

....And as large rough hands enveloped slightly smaller tanned ones, which were cupping the Arrancar’s sharp, handsome face, thumbs softly caressing those teal markings beneath those entrancing eyes that made them look even sharper than they already are.

 

....They allowed themselves to forget about their approaching demise.

Forgetting everything around them but the other man in their arms.

The one they love.

 

No words were said.

They didn’t need to.

_For they knew._

**Author's Note:**

> When did I get so sappy?
> 
> Nevermind, at least I tried my hand at M!Preg (something I have wanted to do for a long time now). I hope you liked it and please let me know what you think.  
> (BTW this is only the prequel of a possible series I have in mind. I have already tidbits and ideas for the main story, and I would be happy to share it with you guys. So if you like this one then keep your eyes open for a possible sequel)
> 
> More notes on this fic:  
> I wanted to take a different path on the whole M!preg aspect than most other Grimmichi stories did. I am not saying that I didn't like them (some are really good), but most are just those typical A/B/O kind of stories, and I just have had quite enough of those.  
> So, I always felt like something is missing in them, namely how those two would feel about their new and complicated situation. I wished they would of have shown the couples' handling of Ichigo's pregnancy on a deeper and more emotional level.  
> (Most fics just went with Ichigo joining Grimmjow in Las Noches (silently accepting his fate or not thinking about it at all), but I would never see him do that, nor the other way around with Grimmjow staying with him. They know that they won't be accepted by both worlds and that Earth is just as dangerous for Grimmjow.)  
> So, tried to explore that special part of their relationship and I hope I succeeded in it. (Even if Grimmjow is OOC in this one, this is fanfiction. We're allowed to make him sweet and proud to be a daddy. And aren't we all suckers for a caring Grimm-kitty?)


End file.
